


The boy in the seal skin cloak

by smilingKat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M, Pirates, Selkies, marco's butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingKat/pseuds/smilingKat
Summary: Pirate captain, Jean Kirstein makes port at a sleepy little town one winter evening and ends up meeting a handsome man with a sealskin cloak at the tavern....





	The boy in the seal skin cloak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinfulPancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPancake/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Sinfulpancake!!! I hope you like it!! I know selkies aren't technically mermaids but a spotted seal tail was just so Marco, I just leaned right into that whole myth, hehe. I hope the story is understandable, I thought it would be fun to leave out dialogue in favor of more pictures and expressions ((why did I do that to myself)) but now I'm seconding guessing that decision... I tried to follow your prompt exactly just with added selkie-ness so the only thing really different is that Marco runs when jean touches his sealskin misinterpreting his intentions and in order to regain Marco's trust and keep him from fleeing he gives him his big old pirate coat as an act of good faith... Well anyway, happy holidays!!! I really enjoyed your prompt and I hope you like what came out of it!!!!
> 
> Fantasy AU, Captain Pirate!Jean and Kind Mer!Marco
> 
> Prompt Description: Well maybe Jean wanders around a village he's stopped at to get more supplies. And maybe he meets Marco in the local tavern (human). And they talk and have a good time, but Marco suddenly says he has to leave and dashes out before Jean can even say goodbye. But being the stubborn ass he is, Jean follows after Marco. To a soft glowing cave by where he docked. Jean has to dive into the water to get inside the cave. And finds Marco there, now with a tail . Jean wants to be mad at Marco for not telling him the truth but is in such a trance by Marco's beauty he can't. Marco sees Jean and almost leaves but Jean tells him not to and they just sit in the cave, enjoying each others company for the rest of the night.)


End file.
